


Day 5: Different Time Period

by gogopowerrangers_love



Series: Trimberly Week 2018 [3]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1940s, F/F, Italian Mafia, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogopowerrangers_love/pseuds/gogopowerrangers_love
Summary: Noir era mobster au.





	Day 5: Different Time Period

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy! I had a really fun time writing this, and due to that I had to end in a cliffhanger or this would have gone on forever! If i get enough positive feedback a may turn it into a full fic!

  “You sure know how to show a dame a good time Trini.” Kim said as chicago lightning filled the small dive.

  “How was I supposed to know one of Zedd's chopper squads would see us and start shooting?” Trini huffed as they dove behind an upturned table. 

  “Well at least we’re heeled.” Kim said as she pulled out her pistols and began to burn powder at their rivals goons. 

  Not to be outdone Trini also began to drill at them with her Thompson and managed to bump off a few of the thugs. She ducked for cover as the others returned fire and looked at her girlfriend, “Beat that princess.” she said with a wink.

  “Watch, and learn T.” Kim said as she ducked around their table and blasted into the group of greasers. As five fell dead she smirked back over at Trini who simply glared back at her. While the girls were distracted the remaining guns took off out the door as the sound of sirens got closer.

  “Dammit! If we get pinched Zordon will kill us.” Trini said.

  “So, let's blow.” Kim said as she  stood and reloaded her twin  Colt M1911A1’s   as Trini walked over to the bar and laid a pair of C’s on the counter to cover some of the damages. They hurried out to Kim’s Flivver and took off towards their hideout.

  When they pulled up fellow capo Zack was waiting for them, “It’s about time you gals showed up. Boss heard the rumble about your little shootout, he wants ta have a word with ya.” he told them.

  “Word travels fast it seems.” Trini said as she lit two gaspers and handed one to Kim. As they walked upstairs the soft sounds of Jazz could be heard floating down the hall. When the reached Zordon’s office a bruno was waiting to open the door for them.

  “Trini, Kim.” he greeted. “I trust that neither of you were hurt by those wiseguys of Zedd’s.”

  Kim smirked, “We’re fine Boss. But that crew was packing some serious heat, T and I are lucky they weren’t better shots.” Kim said and Trini nodded in agreement.

  Just then their underboss, Jason entered the room. “Sorry to interrupt Boss but Tommy's asking for ya on the horn in the next room. Says its important.”

  Zordon nodded as he stood from behind his desk. “If you'll all excuse me for a moment, this shouldn't take long. Jason keep them company until I return.” he said.

  “Of course.” Jason replied.

  Zordon walked into the room where a cugine waited to hand him the Ameche, when he picked it up Tommy’s gruff voice greeted him. “Boss, I’m behind the eight-ball here. Rita and her outfit just showed up at your can house. Too many guys for a shakedown, they're makin’ a move.” he quickly and quietly said.

  “Hang tight Tommy, backup is on the way.” Zordon said while looking at the cugine, who understood this and left to inform Jason. 

  But before Tommy could reply a scuffle ensued and Zordon could barely hear Rita say, “Save him for me Rito, I wanna work him over myself.” she then yelled “Fill ‘em full a daylight boys!!” All he heard after that was the familiar  _ click _ as the call was disconnected. As he turned around he met the eyes of Jason, Kim and Trini.

  “Jason, gather the other captains and my consigliere in my office at once!!” Zordon commanded. As Jason rushed out of the room Zordon turned to Kim and Trini. “You two, get your crews together and go help Tommy!” he nearly shouted. Kim grabbed Trini by the arm and nearly dragged the shorter girl all the way downstairs.

  “All right guys, close your head and listen up!” Kim shouted.

  “You’re coming with us, load up and let's go!!” Trini added.

  The cews grabbed their rods, hopped in their boilers and raced off to hopefully save Tommy and the others.

  As the cars skidded to a halt in front of the building everyone was on edge. The building front was marked with bullet holes and it was quiet, too quiet. Kim gave Trini a concerned look and the shorter girl spoke up.

  “Half of my guys wait out here, the other half circle around back. No one in or out but us.” she said while looking at Kim.

  “Right, my guys lock and load. You're coming in with us.” Kim said while pulling out her guns.

 After Trini’s men spread out she, Kim and her men cautiously walked through the front doors. What they saw was enough to make even the most hardened gangsters lose their lunch. Blood was splattered over almost every surface, bodies laid all over the floor. As Trini looked around in horror she saw the bordellos barone, its pro skirts along with Tommys soldiers were among the casualties.

  “This isn’t good T” Kim whispered. 

  “Tommys smart and strong, if anyone could survive this it would be him.” Trini replied. “Go check the back room. It's pretty hidden, there could be some survivors. We’ll check the rooms upstairs.” she said.

  Before Kim lead her men out she turned to face Trini, “Be careful, please.” she said as she gave her a peck on the cheek. 

  Trini mumbled “You too.” in response. Then she lead the men upstairs.

  “Spread out and look for survivors.” Trini said and they immediately did as she said. 

  As she came up to Tommy's office she quietly opened the door and was met with a horrible message for Zordon. In the middle of the room tied to a chair was a very battered and bloody Tommy, and at his feet laid a dead fish. Trini rushed to his side and set her gat down. She held her breath as she felt for a pulse, and only after she felt one did she look him over. It was clear they put the screws on him. He had a goog, the fingers on his left hand appeared to have been broken, his nose was broken and he had most likely been pistol whipped and worked over by a crowbar. 

  As she began to untie him she heard the door behind her close with a soft  _ click _ . Her muscles tensed and she thought about her Thompson, lying just inches away. But whoever was behind her must have sensed what she was thinking.

  “Grab air sweetheart, and no funny business.” he said.

  Trini reluctantly did as she was told, and turned her head slightly to try to get a better look at who was sticking her up. When she saw the dragon tattoo on his wrist she knew he was one of Ritas men, a wounded one judging by the blood dripping down his leg and pooling at his feet. He was armed with a simple .32 pistol. If Trini could distract him and move fast enough she could take him down before he even knew what hit him.

  “Shooting me would be the worst mistake of your life. This place is lousy with my guys, you’d be dead less than a minute after pulling that trigger.” Trini taunted.

  The boob limped closer to her and sneered, “I don’t have to pump metal to kill you.” 

  When Trini heard him holster his gun she knew her tactic had worked. She quickly spun around and charged at the rival, but he was prepared and swung a tanto in defense. Her arm stung as the blade sliced into it, she landed a paste to his injured leg causing him to stumble. He growled as he charged her “I’m gonna make my bones with you!”

  He tackled her, and she felt the knife plunge into her side. She let out a gasp and as they hit the floor she struggled to grab her sidearm. He pulled the blade out of her and tried to stab her again only to be blocked by her free arm. As the knife slowly got closer to her chest she was finally able to free her colt from its holster, and she fired two shots into her attackers gut. She disarmed him and as she pushed him off of her she fired a final shot into his chest. 

  As she began to stand the door to the office was nearly thrown off its hinges as it was kicked open. Trini looked up to meet Kim’s relieved face, which quickly turned to worried.

  “Oh my god, Trini!” she exclaimed as she rushed over to her girlfriend.

  “I’m okay...just a flesh wound. Help Tommy, he’s hurt bad.” she said through gritted teeth.

    “So are you! You’ve been stabbed!” Kim said frantically as she applied pressure to the wound in the other girls side. Trini simply hissed in response and Kim turned to a few of her torpedoes in the doorway. “What are you waiting for?! Cut Tommy free and help me get him and Trini to my bucket! And somebody pick up that fish, it's clearly a message job.” she commanded. Her men rushed in and did as she requested.

  As they made their way outside Kim faced one of her henchmen. “Call Jason, tell him to have our associate Dr. Saban ready for two injured family members.” she said and  turned to another man “You're driving, I have to keep her from bleeding out before we get there.” He nodded and jumped in the car, once the others were loaded in he quickly took off towards their safe house.

  They took a sharp turn and Trini let out a soft grunt. Kimm looked up at her face and fought back tears as she spoke, “Hey, you're gonna be ok. We're almost there and the doc is gonna patch you up.”

  Trini smiled slightly, “I know babe. Besides if it was this easy to bump me I wouldn't be much of a gangster.” she said voice barley louder than a whisper.

  The car pulled up in front of the main doors where Dr. Saban, Billy, Zack and Jason were waiting with two stretchers. Kim's soldier hopped out of the front seat and helped get the injured capos inside. As the doctor and his assistants began working on them Kim approached Jason.

  “When do we hit them?” she practically growled.

  Jason ran a hand through his hair, “I’m not sure yet, Zordon and Alpha are still talking it over.” he replied.

  Kim shot him a disgusted look, “Then let me go barber with them. They didn’t see what I saw. Trust me when I say that Zedd just started a war.” she said.

  Jason nodded, “Okay. Zack, Billy let's go with Kim. I think we all need to hear what went down at The Grid.” he said. 

 Zordon and Alpha looked up as Kim and the others entered the room. “Spill it, what happened at my club?” he asked.

  Kim shook her head slightly then she told them, “I’m not sure on specifics, but I know it was a massacre.” everyone’s eyes widened as she continued, “Everyone was cut down except Tommy, and that's only because they wanted him to live. He was part of a message, here's the other part.” she said as she laid the dead fish on the desk for all to see. 

  “If it’s a war he wants then I say we go give it to him!” Zack shouted and Billy nodded in agreement.

  “Don’t be a bunny. He’ll be expecting us to make an impulsive decision. We’re weaker now, and if we rush in there now we’ll lose even more trouble boys.” Alpha said. 

  Zack was about to argue but Zordon raised his hand, commanding silence. “They'll be in a wooden kimono by the time we’re done, this I promise you. But this situation must be handled with care. We can’t afford to lose more crew members and until they heal were down two capos.  We need a strategy.” he said.

   “I can help with that.” Trini said from the doorway, causing everyone to turn and face her.

  “Trini?” Kim said as she walked closer.

  Trini grabbed her girlfriends hand, “I’m ok babe. The doc looked me over and stitched me up. He says it’s nothing serious so I want to help bring this bastard down. He’ll regret the day he messed with the Zeo Family.” she said confidently.

  Zordon smirked, “That's what I like to hear. So tell me, what do you have in mind?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments, kudos, and critiques are appreciated! Find me on tumblr @ gogopowerrangers-love


End file.
